La dulce Lorna
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: ¿Cómo llegaron Lorna, su tia Whispers y Adelade a The Unknown? No todo el mundo llega al bosque de lo desconocido del mismo modo, igual que no todos pueden marcharse cuando gustan… Hay algunos que se quedarán para siempre.


"_With a host of furious fancies. Whereof I am commander, With a burning spear and a horse of air, To the wilderness I wander"_

_Tom O'Bedlam._

La lluvia caía incesante, golpeando las ventanas de aquel pequeño hogar. El fuego se mantenía encendido y las velas apunto de consumirse a duras penas alumbraban aquel cuarto. Las sombras mostraban aquel gracioso cuerpo femenino retorcerse sobre la cama, dejando escapar de su boca sonidos graves que nada tenían que ver con la voz de Lorna.

—Es solo una enfermedad más, hermana— susurró Adelade cubriéndose con su chal un poco más y mirando a la chica con cierta curiosidad—. Está en las manos de Dios.

Whispers colocó una mano sobre la frente de la pequeña, su temperatura era cada vez más alta, pero no era una simple enfermedad. Lorna contorsionó su cuerpo de una forma inhumana y mordió la mano de su tía. La presión de la boca acuchillaba su piel, obligándola a retirar la mano de forma inconsciente. Los dientes de Lorna, más afilados de lo que realmente parecían haber estado antes de que cayera en aquella enfermedad, desgarraron la piel de su tía. La sangre manchó las sábanas blancas y salpicó la cara deformada de la chica.

—¿Enfermedad? El diablo está clamando por su alma, Adelade — susurró también Whispers envolviéndose la mano herida en un trapo de cocina—. Debemos ir a buscar al reverendo.

—Tonterías — dijo Adelade sentándose en la mecedora que había junto al fuego—. Además tendría que ir yo y no quiero.

La mujer miró con recelo a su hermana, su mezquindad no tenía límites. En aquel pequeño pueblo todos creían que Whispers era una bruja y si no la habían linchado se debía a que conocía las hierbas que usar para curar casi cualquier enfermedad. Cuando temían a la muerte, no sintiéndose redimidos de la mano del Señor, acudían a ella en busca de un remedio. No era recomendable pues que ella se acercara a la pequeña iglesia del pueblo, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría sin dudar. Aquella chica no era su verdadera sobrina, pero la adorable huérfana era también miembro de aquella familia.

Levantó su dolorido cuerpo de la cama, donde había estado sentada todo el rato. Sus huesos crujieron en el movimiento mientras dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro.

—Y cierra bien la puerta al salir — mencionó Adelade frotándose las manos. El frío era intenso y no quería exponerse a la humedad del bosque por nada del mundo, aunque era especialmente por otros asuntos también.

Su hermana la miró un instante, antes de salir por la puerta, dejando que una leve corriente atravesara la habitación. Adelade se encogió de frío y le devolvió la mirada, entre suplicante y ladina, haciendo sentir a Whispers que no se podía fiar de ella. "Los hermanos nunca deberían comportarse así, como nosotras" pensó para sí misma la anciana que empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia de aquel cielo gris.

En la habitación, Adelade se levantó de la mecedora y se acercó a Lorna. Deslizó uno de sus largos dedos por la cara de la chica, que miraba al techo con los ojos vahídos. La uña de la mujer arañó la piel de la chica, dejando una rojiza mancha que rápidamente se tornó amarillenta. La anciana sonrió satisfecha, mientras trataba de arrodillarse junto a la cama.

Levantó la sábana que colgaba del colchón de paja y metió la mano debajo de la cama. A tientas palpó el suelo, buscando algo que ella misma había guardado allí. Finalmente lo encontró, arrastrándolo fuera y dejándolo al lado de la chica.

Un graznido escapó de la garganta de Lorna, que por un instante volvió a ver con sus profundos ojos negros el mundo que le rodeaba.

—¡Libérame! — suplicó con sus dulce voz. Gordos lagrimones resbalaron por sus mejillas, recordaba haber herido a Whispers, pesándole en el alma—. Déjame morir en paz…

Dejó escapar las últimas palabras casi en un susurro, recordando como su madre había muerto en aquella misma cama algunos años atrás… La risa estridente de la otra mujer interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

—Al sitio al que vamos es mejor que morir — dijo Adelade mirando aquella figurita de un ciervo con cuerpo de hombre.

Lorna forzó la vista para verla, fijándose en las madejas de lana que colgaban de la figurilla, de los cuernos amplios que salían de aquel ídolo de barro. El terror se apoderó del corazón de la chica, viendo a diablo mismo en aquella figura aterradora… Alargó su pesado brazo, tratando de alcanzarlo, pensando en que si lo rompía podría liberarse de aquel pesar. Ella no quería ir al infierno, no quería que aquella mujer la arrastrara con ella a donde quisiera ir. Cerró los ojos y pensó en las sagradas escrituras, en cómo su madre se las leía diciéndole "Se buena, escucha y los brazos de Dios acogerán tu alma". Dios sería misericordioso, ella había sido obediente… Los sueños de una vida normal pasaron ante sus ojos, sus aspiraciones a formar una familia, de criar niños hermosos y a encontrar el amor… No importaba no vivirlo si podía ir con Dios.

La fría mano de Adelade golpeó la de Lorna, que pesada y dolorida cayó sobre el colchón con un golpe seco.

—No quiero ir al infierno, no soy una bruja — gimió la chica haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando consiguió levantarse unos palmos del colchón, pero su cuerpo crujió en un intenso dolor de puro cansancio haciéndola caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

De nuevo la risa de Adelade se adentró en sus oídos. Si aquella fatiga no la torturase de aquel modo, se sentía como si estuviera atada, como si finas y delgadas cuerdas uniesen su cuerpo a aquel colchón sin dejarla más que respirar en la agonía.

—¿Infierno? Que necia eres — dijo cuándo un trueno rompió en la lejanía sobresaltándola. Sin pensar demasiado dejó de nuevo la figurilla bajo la cama—. Nunca moriremos si vamos a ese lugar.

El cuerpo de la joven volvió a retorcerse sobre la cama y la voz grave al fin habló.

—Pagarás un alto precio, bruja. —Aquel espíritu no trataba de amenazarla, sino de advertirla, pero el tono asustó a Adelade.

La mujer trató de volver a arrastrar la figurilla fuera de la cama, pero la puerta crujió y su hermana entró en la casa. Las enaguas y las negras vestiduras de Whispers estaban manchadas de barro y su nariz se veía enrojecida por el frío.

—¡Qué estás haciendo! — gritó Whispers al verla tirar de una de aquellas madejas de hilos que sobresalía de la cama. No se podía fiar de su hermana.

A pesar de que acaba de cerrar la puerta, una intensa corriente de viento atravesó la habitación empujando a Adelade contra una pared. El cuerpo de la bruja se estremeció y empezó a temblar de frío.

—Levántate, hermana — dijo Whispers, que negó con la cabeza al ver la figurilla. —Tenemos que irnos, aprisa.

Adelade hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo, pero notaba su cuerpo cada vez más entumecido y el frío se colaba entre su cuerpo adentrándose y colándose por sus huesos que sentían la humedad del ambiente con más y más intensidad.

— No puedo salir de aquí — se quejó la vieja levantándose del suelo y aferrándose al chal.

— Los aldeanos saben de lo que le has hecho a la niña— negó con la cabeza de nuevo Whispers, poniéndole una camisa negra sobre el camisón a Lorna, que yacía como desmayada—. El reverendo me ha advertido, sabe que robaste aquella extraña figura que guardaba en el sagrario.

Sacó una campana del bolsillo, era blanca y con forma de una dama.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!— preguntó la otra anciana.

—El poder de la campana te obliga a levantarte de la cama — pronunció las palabras Whispers mientras hacía sonar aquel pequeño objeto. La dulce niña se levantó con una facilidad asombrosa mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

Los ojos de Adelade brillaron de emoción, aquella magia era verdadera.

—¿Por qué tenemos que irnos, tía? — preguntó la débil voz de Lorna. La chica se sentía extraña, casi como si aquel espíritu se acoplase a su cuerpo, anudando su maldita alma a los sentidos de ella. Casi como en una imaginaria visión, Lorna podía sentir cómo los aldeanos se acercaban. Notaba metafísicamente el calor de las antorchas, y su ira irracional.

Alguien golpeó la puerta con los nudillos desnudos desde afuera. Las tres mujeres se giraron a mirar.

—Salid de ahí, brujas — dijo una voz. Parecía ser una única persona, pero cuando Whispers se paró a escuchar, tras el ruido de la lluvia se percibía la muchedumbre que voceaba por ellas.

Whispers abrazó a la niña, esperando que si salían a fuera no la hirieran a ella. Con su paso lento caminó hasta la puerta después.

—No abras — suplicó Adelade.

Ajena a la conversación, Lorna miró la estatuilla y la agarró con las manos. Resiguió con los dedos los cuernos de aquel ídolo y se fijó en los profundos ojos de este.

—Rómpela y saldrás de aquí — susurró la voz del espíritu en su oído.

La chica miró a sus dos tías discutir, hablaban con los aldeanos que se amontonaban en la puerta. El olor a quemado llegó a su nariz antes de que el humo llegara a adentrase en la habitación. Estaban quemando la casa para obligarlas a salir. Volvió a mirar la figurilla, ¿podía fiarse de aquel ser?

Sin pensarlo dos veces alzó la figurilla sobre su cabeza y la lanzó al suelo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.


End file.
